Yugioh- Nearly Weds
by ChocolateDaimond
Summary: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH (no shit) this story is based off of a movie called Nearly Weds. This is a shitty summary but whatever. Okay so Yugi, Joey, and Ryou are married but what happens when they get a letter saying that they aren't actually married. I know sounds stupid but hey, worth a shot right?
1. Chapter 1 Wedding Day

Yugioh- Nearly weds

~Kaiba x Joey wedding day~

"This is my day to shine." Joey said to himself to calm down. It wasn't every day you got to marry Seto Kaiba. All of the sudden a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who puppy."

Joey smiled and moved the hands away from his face "Seto what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding. It's bad luck." He said as he walked to the mirror to check himself one last time. "But I just couldn't wait to see you." Kaiba smiled (+100 dead puppies) and pulled Joey into his arms.

"So, how do you think of the venue?" Kaiba asked and kissed his husband on the nose. Joey pushed Kaiba away and looked threw the curtain. "It's perfect."

~Ryou x Bakura wedding day~

Ryou picked up the pearl necklace and put it around his neck. This day was perfect and nothing was going to change- "You know, they say every pearl a bride wears to her wedding represents a tear she is going to shed." Ryou rolled his eyes as his new mother-in-law walked into his dressing room wearing a black dress that someone would normally wear to a funeral.

"They also say that wearing black to a wedding represents a mother-in-law who will never meet her future grandchildren." Ryou said. Babura's mother just brushed it off "You're totally making that up." And walked back towards the kitchen.

When she was out of the room Ryou held the bridge of his nose. She was always on his nerves, but he calmed down and told himself that not even that she devil will ruin his moment.

~Yugi and Yami~

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror one last time and wanted to cry. He looked hideous and it was his wedding day. 'What am I going to do? Yami's not gonna marry some ugly pig.' He put his head in his hands. All of the sudden someone moved his hands away and brushed off his tear.

"Don't cry my grandson. It's your wedding day."

Yugi turned around to face his grandpa "But just look at me. This suit is very tight, my face is cubby, and-""You look fine my grandson." Solomon pulled something out of his pocket. "But I want to give you this." Yugi looked and saw that it was a beautiful amethyst bracelet.

"Your grandmother wore this when she got married. It's a shame that she can't see you now." Solomon started to tear up. Yugi hugged his grandfather "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me." Solomon hugged his grandson back. When he pulled away he gave Yugi a confident look "Now you're gonna go out there and get married to the man of your dreams." Yugi wiped a final tear and nodded.

\- ) Joey and Kaiba's Wedding (-

Joey and Kaiba stood at the alter hand in hand smiling, waiting for the stupid guy to finish his speech so that they could kiss already.

"Joey do you take Kaiba as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Joey nodded "I do."

"And you Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked "Hell yeah."

"Well then, you may now kiss your partner."

"About time." Kaiba said and yanked Joey into a kiss.

*~ Ryou and Bakura's Wedding ~*

Bakura's mother cried the entire ceremony. Everyone thought that is was tears of joy because her son was getting married but Ryou knew otherwise. Bakura's mother never liked him, why else would she wear black to a white wedding?

"Then by the power vested in me I now present you partners. You may now kiss the spouse."

As Bakura pulled Ryou in for a passionate kiss, Ryou heard his mother sob in the background of all the cheering.

'This is going to be a long wedding day.' He thought.

Yugi and Yami's Wedding

As Yugi walked down the aisle, Yami couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked. Yugi was always so self-conscious about himself but know his face was so confident.

^ skip boring speech ^

"You may now kiss the spouse."

Yami and Yugi leaned in for the kiss and Yugi couldn't help but smile at all the people cheering for them. Why did he ever think today would be a disaster. Never in his life did he ever feel this good.


	2. Chapter 2 One Month Later

One Month Later…

"Hey Yugi I brought coffee!" Ryou said happily as he walked into the game shop. Yugi was working at the cash register today but since business was slow he decided to take a break.

"Hello _Mr. Akefia_." Yugi said emphasizing Ryou's new last name.

"And Aloha to you _Mr. Atemu_." Ryou said and gave Yugi his coffee. "Oh I can only stay for a couple of minutes between rounds, the hospital's making us take small breaks between late shifts, I haven't even seen Bakura since our honeymoon."

"Aww, the days of romantic nights and sleeping in are over." Yugi pouted.

Ryou sighed "Yep, thank the lord for caffeine." He saw the little bag of dog treats on the counter and pointed at it "Why do you have those."

"Hmm?" Yugi looked over at the bag and smiled "Sometimes costumers bring their dogs in so I thought it would be nice to give them a little treat." He said and put the bag behind the counter

"Wow, those look good enough to eat." Ryou said and sipped his coffee. Yugi laughed "Yeah if you like liver and peanuts."

Ryou set his coffee down "Liver I can handle, peanuts would kill me." He reminded Yugi. Yugi dramatically pulled the bag away "Stay back. We don't need a repeat of what happened at Joey's party."

"Yes. Me collapsing on the floor anaphylactic shock would probably not be good for business. Speaking of Joey, do you know he he's supposed to come back from his honeymoon?"

Yugi walked over and started restocking the shelves. "She was supposed to be coming back last night."

The bell at the door rang. "Hello!" a very familiar voice sang. Ryou and Yugi turned and saw that it was Joey. "Well are you just gonna stand there and star at me or are you guys gonna give me some welcome back hugs." He said and pulled them both in a crushing group hug. "Can you guys believe we did this?!" Joey said and let them both go.

"No, I can't believe we pulled off three weddings in a month." Yugi said. "I'm just glad there over." He sighed and went to clean off the counter.

"So Joey! How was your honeymoon?" Ryou asked.

"I can't even begin to describe how beautiful the Caribbean is in the summer time, it was just so… Ugh! Who am I kidding? Seto and I didn't even leave our hotel rooms. Joey laughed "But enough about that. What about you and Bakura? How was Hawaii?"

"Oh um…" Ryou gave Yugi a cut-it-out look but Yugi noticed it.

"Oh Come on guys, don't you dare feel bad for me. I'm gonna on a honeymoon too when Yami lands the Piedmont account. Do you think if we could afford a honeymoon we would be living in a studio apartment downstairs?"

"Oh Speaking of moving, did you and Bakura finish moving into the new place?" Joey asked Ryou.

Ryou shook his head "Not even close. We've been living out of boxes for weeks it's insane. But tonight when I get home for work, we are finally going to get settled in. In fact." He looked down at his watch "That's it for me guys, I got to get back to the hospital. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." Yugi and Joey said in unison when he left.

"Oh! That reminds me! I have to get a move on." Yugi said taking off his apron "I'm taking Yami his lunch today. I made him a little romantic meal." He quickly went downstairs in his kitchen to pick up the box from the counter.

"Oh, nothing says romance than a duel monsters T-shirt and eating lunch at a desk." Joey teased.

"Oh, do you think I should change?" Yugi asked.

"No I was kidding, you look good the way you are." Joey smiled and both of them walked out of the store.


End file.
